The present invention relates to a device for inflating an airbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,725 B1 teaches a device for inflating an airbag that comprises a metal container containing a compressed gas, in particular an inert gas such as helium. A sealing device closes the container during normal operation and is opened to inflate of an airbag with the released compressed gas. A throttle opening for the compressed gas is located in the container. The throttle opening throttles the rate at which the gas exits from the opened container. In the known device, the throttle opening is provided in a throttle plate, which is inserted into the inside of the container in the emission direction in front of the emission opening of the container in a gas tight manner by welding. The gas outlet opening is located at the end of a bottleneck of the container and during normal operation is closed by a foil-shaped sealing element welded to the bottleneck in a gas tight manner. For the mechanical support of the sealing element, in the emission opening a support plate is provided, which is supported via a pressure piece on a gas release nozzle that is welded to the bottleneck of the pressure container in a gas tight manner. The pressure piece is removed by a pyrotechnic device to open the emission opening. Such a sealing device is also taught by DE 195 40 618 A1.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a device for inflating an airbag comprising a container for a compressed gas and a sealing device that closes the container during normal operation and is opened to release gas to inflate the airbag, a gas throttle is located in a wall of the container, a gas release nozzle is attached to the container arranged around the throttle opening with a gas release opening is provided in the gas release nozzle.